charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the 6th episode of the fourth season and the 72nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige has a fairytale stuck in her head. She thinks it has something to do with Magic and accidentally brings back The Prince of the fairytale from Medieval Times by reading a spell from the Book. The Evil Enchantress, who wants to get pregnant from the Prince, comes to take him back. If the Evil Enchantress will get pregnant, history will change. While the Charmed Ones must protect The Prince, a Shocker Demon is attacking at the Manor. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Book of Shadows ''The Evil Enchantress :''A witch who came to the craft :late, but learned to use it quickly. :She was gifted with the power :to conjure the elements and was :also skilled at creating potent :potions to achieve her goals. :Defiant, clever, and independent, :she was By far the most powerful :witch of the 12th century. Spells ''To Call a Lover to Oneself :B'ring together :my Prince and Me :Let him fall on :bended knee :I' summon him'' :to my side :That he may take me :to be his destined Bride ''To Bring Yourself to Your Love'' After Piper and Phoebe used the Evil Enchantress's portal to go to the Evil Enchantress's time, Paige adapted the To Call a Lover to Onself spell to create her own portal. It sent her to the Evil Enchantress's castle, where she tapped into the Enchtrasses's powers to fight her, until her sisters came to help her with the Power Binding potion. :Bring together my prince and me :his kingdom now I wish to see :crossing history to his side, :from myself I will not hide. ''Shocker Demon Vanquishing Spell'' After Paige was ready with putting her stuff in her room in the Manor, Piper and Phoebe came to her room, and they get ready to say the spell. Paige switches on the light and the Shocker Demon appears. After they said the spell, the Shocker Demon is finally vanquished. :Vanquish, we three witches cry, :One final shock and then you die. 'Potions' ''The Evil Enchantress's Potion The Evil Enchantress brew this potion to follow her Prince and take him back. It required a lock of Lady Julia's hair to work. It created a portal to the Halliwell Manor, but the Prince wasn't there because he went after Paige. The Enchantress attacked Piper and Phoebe, and later went searching for The Prince. She discovered that she was the Past Life of Paige Matthews, and then went searching for Paige. She found The Prince and created a portal to get back to her time. Binding Potion Piper and Phoebe brew a binding potion to bind the Evil Enchantress's powers. When they followed the Evil Enchantress to the Middle Ages, they were chained to a wall. After Leo freed them, they went looking after the Enchantress and Paige, who were fighting. After the potion was thrown, the powers of the Evil Enchantress were bound. She then tried to attack the Charmed Ones and Leo, but nothing happened. 'Powers' * 'Aerokinesis:' Used by the Evil Enchantress to blast Lady Julia into her cell and to attack Piper and Phoebe. She later used it to stop Paige from driving and to blast Paige. The Enchantress also used it on the Prince. Paige (tapping into the Enchantress's powers) used it to blast the Enchantress. * 'Telekinesis:' Used by the Evil Enchantress to open and close Lady Julia's cell. * 'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Shocker Demon to attack Piper and Phoebe and by the Evil Enchantress to attack Piper and Phoebe and to destroy a potion bottle. The Evil Enchantress and Paige (tapping into the Enchantress's powers) to attack each other. * 'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast the Shocker Demon and trying to blow up the Shocker Demon, but she blew up the television instead. * 'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. * 'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a plate into her hands. * 'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze The Prince. * 'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate while trying to attack the Shocker Demon. * 'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Paige. Beings Magical Beings *'The Evil Enchantress' - Paige's past life with the power of Conjuring the Elements and Telekinesis. She tried to get pregnant from The Prince, making her the queen of the kingdom. However, Paige accidentally summoned The Prince to her time before she could get pregnant. The Enchantress followed the Prince and took him back, but then the Charmed Ones came to her time and bound her powers. *'The Prince' - He was put under a spell by the Evil Enchantress, making him fall in love with her. Paige accidentally summoned him to her time, before he could make the Enchantress pregnant. The Enchantress later took him back to their time, but the Charmed Ones went there too and bound her powers, reversing her magic on the Prince. *'Lady Julia' - The Prince's real love. She was captured by the Evil Enchantress. Mortals *'Bob Cowan' - Paige's boss. *'Glen Belland' - A friend of Paige. He wanted her to come with him to Australia, but she didn't accept his offer, saying she had too many responsibilities. *'Driver' - The Prince attacked his truck with his sword. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|A Knight to Remember WB Trailer * For this episode, Rose McGowan spoke with a noticeably deeper and more menacing voice as the Enchantress. * The picture that the Enchantress is looking at down at South Bay Social Services is a behind the scenes picture of Rose McGowan and the show's costume designer Eilish. * Phoebe was reluctant to try to vanquish the Enchantress, in part because the only spell the Charmed Ones knew at the time to kill an evil witch curses her soul as well, causing all of her future lives to die at or near the same point that the witch originally died. The spell was used to kill Phoebe's past life, Pearl Russell, and nearly killed Phoebe a year earlier. ''("Pardon My Past") * At the beginning of the episode Phoebe says:'' "We can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval."'' As it happens, by the end of the episode they all are back in Medieval times. * Paige expresses the desire to not let magic and witchcraft become her entire life. Later on in the series, particularly Season 5 and Season 6, magic and witchcraft become her main concern. * Cole doesn't appear in this episode. However Julian McMahon was still on set. He can be seen in the "Behind The Scene" photos. * This is the first episode to end with the words "And they lived happily ever after". It'll happen again in Malice In Wonderland, Phoebe types it out on the computer before leaving with Dex. * Much like other past lives depicted on the show, the Enchantress actually looks very different from Paige. The sisters and Leo only saw her as looking like Paige because their souls recognized hers. * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. * The original idea for this episode, was to get Jesse Woodrow to portray The Prince, however Jesse stated he only wanted to play Glen Belland. * It is revealed in this episode that Leo knew how to use a sword and he has great fighting skills. * It is unknown how the Evil Enchantress' entry got to be in the Book, as the middle ages occured years before Melinda Warren was even born. * Possibly in honor of 9/11, a close up of Piper's coffee mug shows the phrase "God Bless America" and Phoebe wears a patriotic outfit at the end of the episode. Glitches *When Piper freezes the prince when he was kissing Paige, you can see him breathing and shaking his body. * Piper is initially skeptical at Phoebe's theory that the Evil Enchantress could be Paige in a past life, because Paige lacks the Enchantress' ability to summon the elements. However, Piper knows that in Phoebe's past life she had a pyrokinetic power, which she does not have in the present. * Glen says that Paige is 25. However, as this episode takes place in November 2001 (or at least late 2001) and we know from Charmed Again that she was born in August 1977, she would only be 24 and three months old. International Titles *'French:' Un Jour Mon Prince Viendra (One Day My Prince Will Arrive) *'Czech:' Nezapomenutelný rytíř (An Unforgettable Knight) *'Serbian:' Vitez za pamćenje *'Italian:' Paige e il Suo Principe (Paige and Her Prince) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un caballero inolvidable (An Unforgettable Knight) *'Spanish (Spain):' Un caballero para recordar (A Knight to Remember) *'German:' Ein Prinz für Paige (A Prince for Paige) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 4x06-06.jpg 4x06-05.jpg 4x06-04.jpg 4x06-03.jpg 4x06-02.jpg 4x06-01.jpg Behind the Scenes gah-01.jpg gah-02.jpg Phoebe-charmed-3293687-1600-1200.jpg gah-03.jpg gah-04.jpg gah-05.jpg alyssa-behind-the-scenes03.jpg photojoe07.jpg photojoe08.jpg photojoe10.jpg photojoe11.jpg photojoe12.jpg photojoe14.jpg photojoe15.jpg photojoe16.jpg Alyssa-milano-saison-saison-4-big.jpg Alyssa Milano (13).jpeg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 4